User talk:EltonJohnRocks
This is a family-friendly website. Watch the language please. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) If i say a bad word, and i say parden my french afterwards, can i still say badwords?--EltonJohnRocks 05:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :"Family-friendly" means entirely G-rated. Nothing crude, no vulgarity or profanity. It's pretty simple. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Are you SURE I can't just say it in french? Im sure some people around here speak French, but I think its worth a shot asking you. PS. Elton John really does rock.--EltonJohnRocks 15:31, August 21, 2010 (UTC) No vulgarity whatsoever. I'm pretty sure that includes foreign languages. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi "Neildown". I didnt put a redwall name or a warrior name I just put EltonJohnRocks because thats my standby for everything. So is Michael Jackson or anything to do with those two.there my idols. Anybody here the song 'smooth criminal"? Thats a really cool song. My favorite badguys were the Marlfoxes. Nobody else ever talks about them.--EltonJohnRocks 15:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok, nice to meet you then, Elton. Although I am not a big fan of either of those artists a Christian/rocker/screamo type :P. There were only a couple MJ songs that I liked. So, have you read much of Redwall? I've read most of the books and am kind of fading away from the series now, but they're still good books. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:50, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Smooth criminal was pretty good. I like the Alien Ant Farm version. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean Neildown about the whole fade away from the series thing. Im a fan of 60s 70s and 80s and 90s music. Im listening to the oldies station as I speak- and eltons on yaaaay! how ironic.--EltonJohnRocks 15:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see. Ha, yeah I like a couple of the old ones. Le Freak, Byrd is the Wrd, Eye of the Tiger. lol --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 16:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I love eye of the tiger. :) very cool song. Did you have to get used to the "No Language" rule like I did? Very tough rule for me to follow but Ill make it. Hello! Hello and Welcome EltonJohnRocks! Hope ye 'ave fun 'ere an' I ope we could be friends? I like old 60s-70s-80s music too by the way, Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask, well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 16:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thatd be cool to be friends, sister armel. :) great :) you can go on me user page and sign me friends list ifn ye want, (and you can make your own friends list on your user page if you want ter) Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeh Ill make my way over there and see if i can figure it out. Im usually good at figuring stuff out.--EltonJohnRocks 17:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Well sister armel, found your friend list but not sure where to sighn.like sed, Im USUALLY good at figuring stuff out(lol).--EltonJohnRocks 17:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) all you have to do is click on the link where me name is look into the contents on me user page, find Friends and then edit that section, oh and there's also this thing called shout box(not sure if you know bout that or not) but tis where you can chat with other users and what not, to get onto it just look up to the top right corner of the screen, where you have your user name, home, talk page, and More click on that and then go to Manage widgets a rectangular box will come up at the top of the screen, and you scroll along until you find Shout Box click on it, then a small box will come up on the left side of the screen, and you type in what you want to say in the white box at the bottom of that one and Presto! Shout box!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:19, August 21, 2010 (UTC) gotcha. Ill try agen in a sec.--EltonJohnRocks 17:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) okeydokers,Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 17:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello Elton! I agree that he and Mj are cool. I like the Marlfoxes... especially Queen Silth. I dont like Sunflash. I completeley agree with you, Marshamellow. Bye the way, Welcome!--EltonJohnRocks 17:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!!! I hope your gonna be happy here!! If you need anything just tell me! --skalarana 18:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I like Elton John. Did you know his stepfather was a painter and he called him "Derf"? That's his real name, Fred, backwards. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that was pretty cool. I have an uncle Jon, and everybody calls hom NOJ--EltonJohnRocks 16:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy Please review the image policy in the Manual of Style. We are not a personal file host, and only allow Redwall-related images. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) um... I'm not relly sure if i know who he is. I like Taylor Swift. could you please tell me? thanks. --Dewface Do you fear death? 16:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Elton John is a famous singer and is known for his large humorous glasses, and he created one of the largest aids foundations on earth. He is homosexual, and has a boyfriend. His current age: 62. -- 16:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get back for awhile. No, I didn't have too much of a problem adjusting to the language rules when I joined, though there were a few times where I slipped up by using symbols in place of words. I'm Catholic, so swearing is kind of taboo for the most part anyway. Hey, I like Queen as well Biiiiiicycle! Elton is homo-sXual? That's probably why I never hear of him or have attempted to. I have a strong stance against such things :P --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 23:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I getcha. Did you know Queen is gay? I have two of there albums.--EltonJohnRocks 00:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, why aren't you giving your gender? You're that protective? O.o No offense taken, I hope. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I have a friend whose name is John Melton, and I sometimes call him Melton John, because it sounds so much like Elton John. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats awesome sorry if I didnt get to you sooner no offence on the gender thing. Thats cool that you got a friend with a name so close to elton.--EltonJohnRocks 02:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) yeah, Could you tell me about Elton John? --Dewface Do you fear death? 01:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Aye...How did you know?--Mellus 19:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Mellus @Dewface: Elton John is English and has been playing the piano since he was very young. He wrote most of the songs in "The Lion King". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) yep.Elton John married a guy named David Furnish and has stayed with him for 12 years now. He was married to a woman once but that didnt work out. There still friends though. She couldve sued him because she had a better lawyer but she didnt because shes a nice lady.--EltonJohnRocks 21:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Why'd you take everything off your userpage? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) hello I know "EltonJohnRocks". Dont know why Elton erased the user page though.--Capote Coyote 02:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) sure elton Yeah sure Ill come over. Ill bring my laptop so we can still look up redwall wiki stuff. and your screen better not be another picture of a rainbow that says ELTON on it. Speaking of rainbows, Wasnt that cool when we got arc-en-ciel to log in too?--Capote Coyote 14:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) spelling You spelled "the" wrong. do you even pay attention to your typing or you just go with it? Anyway, Im on my way over. see you in a few mins.--Capote Coyote 15:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) No, I haven't talked to him yet. I hope to, though. No offense, but why are you touchy about your gender? I don't want to be rude at all. You can say,"I'm just not comfortable." and that'll satisfy me. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd appreciate you not using the word 'Demon' to describe him, calling him things is only lowering yourself down a notch, and I think he's learned a lesson, can't say for sure though, ttyl matey! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 00:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, awesome xD Since I've posted that on my profile, I've had a lot of people come up to me and say that now, it's really refreshing xD Actually, the only song I know by Elton John is "Sorry", (at least, that's what I think it's called) and it's him doing it with a different band doing a cover, or something... (blue?) anyway. I listen to harder rock and Metal. :) Though he's def good at the piano, which I respect:) --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know, I gave him a warning already so he's gonna get banned sometime soon. And he just tried to make it look like you posted an F-bomb on his talk page but he did it stupidly, so don't send him anymore messages. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 23:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Elton, I just told you not to reply to him. Now you're probably going to get banned for language too --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 23:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Friendly reminder Tone the language down or you'll get yourself banned. He's not gonna be around much longer, Lord TBT'll see to that, but you might get banned as well if you don't clean up your own language. I know he's being (fails to find word to put in this spot) but that doesn't mean you have to sink to his level. Oh, and sorry i didn't get back to your question on my talk page earlier, no i don't know about Elton John.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 23:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You're only encouraging an argument when you start yelling back. People just like to mess with you sometimes --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 23:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) You are when you start using vulgar language in reply. It also provokes them to answer back. Like Neil said, some people like to get reactions out of other people. Don't reply and he's most likely to go away.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 23:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The rule is there for a reason. Just because he's breaking it doesn't mean you should follow his example. You may act on impulse, but you can always resist your "impulse". And for the sake of the family-friendlyness of the wiki, please try.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 23:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I find that ignoring people who do stuff like that is more upstanding than talking trash back to them. I kind of act on impulse too, once in awhile, and whenever I do I end up wishing I didn't. Just stay calm when someone gives you junk like that. Tell them to stop and if they don't then report them. Just tell them it's below your standard to argue with flamers, kind of like what Rorc said, and just leave. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 23:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It's an eyelash viper (one of my favorite snakes).--Verminfate Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! "Let's do the time warp again!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I bet so. Well, thats wierd that a fish could ever commit suicide but I bet somehow, in some odd way, it could...--Capote Coyote 03:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I got a nickname for you: EJR, or EeJayAre. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I was just like,"Huh?" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC)